


The Night of Mists and Pleasure

by TheDevilishlyAngelic



Series: Cat and Bat delights [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of smutty times but not that explicit, F/M, Who knew what a simple dress could do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilishlyAngelic/pseuds/TheDevilishlyAngelic
Summary: Prompt: Serphae had once gifted Dessi a long simple dress. No one had initially thought of what the fate of that simple cotton dress would lead. Or perhaps one may have had a feeling.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cat and Bat delights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Night of Mists and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> While I have been working on the main fic of "Let Your Claws Be Gentle", I decided to write on the side some little stuff, this being included.  
> 

A full moon and a bare foot witcher sprinting in the deep woods. Though her steps silent, her heart thumbed beneath her chest. The simple innocent dress whipping around the witcher's body as she fled. 

She has been running for too long without any respite and despite her increased endurance from the trials, her pursuer lacks the same limits. For the one who chases is a true predator and no amount of false trails, sudden twists in paths, nor hideaways could out wit him when he has already caught her scent.

Black and red mist darts to and fro between the trees, ever closing that distance. The growls and snarls perforate the air from within. The chase, soon to end.

As fate be sweet and cruel, as always, branch snags her dress and a misstep over a root causes a tumble. Fallen to her hands and knees, the witcher’s head whips about in search of any noise. Silence only meets her for a moment when she moves to stand before a force side swipes her and lands Dessi on her back with a surprised gasp

From all the movement, that little cotton dress bunches up below her groin, revealing long legs and an absence of any under garments. Though if any were to be worn, their life would be soon be forfeited by the drags of long claws. 

Wrists were soon pinned above the witcher as the red and black mist shapes into a beast above her. Moonlight’s glow gives way to the bare predator. Fangs places themselves around her throat, firm yet not constricting her air. A growl pools the growing heat in the witcher's groin as she sucks in air into her lungs.

Remembering the play, the witcher does not bare her own fangs in return and instead cranes her head to the side. A searing hot tongue swiping up from underneath her jaw and towards her lips meets him with the reply of a high keen whine.

The beast has his prize and the witcher, the spoil. Tearing fabric, sweet cries, and feral growls lead to a crescendo in the mid summer’s night air. 

In the aftermath, they lay. The vampire cradles his dear witcher in his arms. Faint traces of red adorn the corners of his lips as he smiles in adoration. The witcher, in turn, caresses locks of silver streaked black curls behind the vampires ear.

“It looked breathtakingly divine on you,” the dress in shreds, hangs over his witcher’s form.

“Its ripped in rags now, love,” a light chuckles tickles the vampire’s ears. 

“You look breathtakingly divine in rags, as you would look breathtakingly divine in nothing at all, my sweet bloom.” A soft kiss is met with a pleased sigh.

“You are a charmer, Dettlaff” She whispers as warmth blankets her heart.

“And you are my cherished light.” 

It was a time ago when he believed he had met that light, but in the end, it had burned him. Later he couldn’t even imagine someone would appear in his life; in rags, hurting and hopeless, like his witcher. Her dancing flames thawed away icy thorns that plagued this beast's heart. The air became so much sweeter to breath and he found his home in this foreign world. 

“I love you Dettlaff” There was no doubt in hearing those words. His witcher loves him and found a home within himself as well.

“And I love you, Dessi” 

They laid in comfort of each other's body. Sweet nothings being whispered to and fro. 

“You think Serphae will be upset about her gift to me being..well” They both knew Dessi referenced the shredded garment. A low grumble being the restraint chuckle from the vampire resonates against his witcher.

“I believe she already knew of what its fate would be.”

Whether the fates be real or not, the two lovers could not deny that what they have is their own personal fairy tale. One that they both intend to live happily ever after in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more to help me not get too frustrated while i'm currently stuck with certain pieces of the main fic. It is being written. I just also wanted to really write this cause why not?


End file.
